just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Pairing Stories - Kirito and Sinon
Kirito and Sinon 'is the second episode of ''Pairing Stories. The story revolves around Kazuto Kirigaya (Kirito) and Asada Shino (Sinon) from the Sword Art Online ''series. The story is set in an alternate timeline from the main ''Sword Art Online ''timeline and storyline (the light novel timeline and storyline), where this story begins right after where the Death Gun Incident has been solved. There are changes at the story of this story, such as the fact that Kirito and Asuna did not continue their relationship after the Sword Art Online Incident, though Yui still appears in the story, only in the form of Kirito's navigation pixie, though she still sees Kirito and Asuna as her in-game parents despite the two not being together anymore, unlike the main light novel timeline. This story is non-canon to the series. This story will also involve a new thing in the Pairing Stories series called "Character Separation", in which each part will have one of the featured characters (mostly the main characters) become the focused character for a period of time in the story. They will be divided such as; the male lead's name, the female lead's name and both lead characters. The male lead's part will be centered around on what the main male character was doing before the current events that will happen when he has regrouped with the female lead's part, this also applies to the female lead as well. While the "both" will represent the story of both characters at once due to them being together within a certain period in the story as it progresses. Story 'Prologue - "The Death Gun Incident": Kirito: Inside the VRMMORPG "Gun Gale Online", Kirigaya Kazuto, mostly known by his alias "Kirito", as well as the hero who saved the remaining 6,000+ players trapped within "Sword Art Online", is battling against the one person he had hoped he would never see or hear from again, Shouichi Shinkawa, known as "XaXa" from SAO, now known as the infamous "Death Gun" inside GGO. Both Kirito and Death Gun are battling in a sandy plain, both participating in the third "Bullet of Bullets" tournament, but with differing intentions; Kirito intends to put an end to Death Gun's plans and from taking more lives whereas Death Gun himself intends on making his "great power" known to all players and to personally deal with Kirito once and for all, planning to take his revenge as well. He and Death Gun clash in the sandy terrain, but when Kirito appears to have the upperhand, Death Gun retakes his advantage and quickly unleashes a barrage of strikes using his estoc. Kirito then tries to fend him off as much as he can, but Death Gun proves to be too agile and too strong for him to handle, but tries with all that he has to try and beat him. Death Gun then begins to taunt him, saying that he was scared after he had killed two of his own teammates during the attempt to capture all of them back in SAO, and that it was due to this, he forgot his name. He then begins to remember that he indeed chose not to know what Death Gun's name was after what happeend in one of the dungeons of Aincrad's floors. To be Added... Sinon: Thin, pale blue swaying hair, that seems casually short, but actually has another tuft of hair tied on both sides of her forehead, indigo colored eyes and the sole player to ever have the PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II '''sniper rifle. Her name is Asada Shino, better known for her alias as "Sinon", nicknamed "The Ice Sniper", is on the top of a destroyed tower in the sandy landscape of the third Bullet of Bullets tournament, where she takes her sniping position on the top of the tower itself. After finding a good enough spot, she gets into position and looks in on her sniper's scope, looking for her partner, and then finds him battling the player who has been wreaking havoc within GGO. Sinon then waits for the perfect oppurtunity to shoot, but with the battle turning to he bad player's favor, she worries for her partner. The bad player, Death Gun, and her partner, Kirito, as both battling intensely as she watches, after defeating GGO's best Japanese server player, Yamikaze. To be Added... '''Both: be Added... 'Part 1 - "Post-Death Gun Incident":' Kirito: be Added... Sinon: be Added... 'Part 2 - "Rescuing the Ice Sniper":' Kirito: be Added... Both: be Added... 'Part 3 - "Meeting with Kikouka Seijirou":' Sinon: be Added... Both: be Added... 'Part 4 - "Meeting with Asuna and Lisbeth at the Dicey Cafe":' be Added... Characters This section is about the characters featured in this story. Main Characters: *'Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya' - be Added... *'Asada "Sinon" Shino' - be Added... Supporting Characters: *'Asuna Yuuki' - be Added... *'Rika "Lisbeth" Shinozaki' - be Added... *'Ayana "Silica" Keiko' - be Added... *'Suguha "Leafa" Kirigaya' - be Added... *'Tsuboi "Klein" Ryoutarou' - be Added... Minor Characters: *'Kikouka "Chrysheight" Seijirou' - be Added... *'Andrew Gilbert "Agil" Mills' - be Added... *'Yuuki Konno' - be Added... Differences from the Main Timeline be Added... Trivia *The Prologue begins with Kirito and Death Gun's battle, though mid-way before Death Gun himself is defeated. Category:Pairing Stories Category:Vince's Series